As Long As You're Mine
by keramim
Summary: Take a dollop of Dr Who and add just a pinch of Wicked and see what results.


_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me _

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine 

Rose laid with her eyes closed, thinking. All of her preconceived notions about life that she had held since she became a teenager had been totally obliterated and rearranged when a stranger had grabbed her hand and told her to run.

She had no idea at the time how that action and that one word were to change her life so wonderfully. She had been given the chance to see things about which humans can only dream.

Sure there had been those times when fear gripped her painfully, but there had also been those times of wonder and awe, especially when she would watch the Doctor without him being aware she was doing so.

His hyper movements and babbling had become the seeds of love. She fell completely and entirely in love with this amazing alien so that even when he regenerated right in front of her, emerging with a much different look, still she loved him.

With that love came the knowledge that it probably was not requited and even if it was, they could probably never be together as lovers. She had heard about how their life spans were so different, not to mention being of two different species of beings, and how Time Lords did not fall in love with companions.

As she had that thought, she turned her head to look at the Doctor, sleeping peacefully beside her. A smile came to her lips as she had the thought, "Yeah, and Time Lords don't sleep." She closed her eyes again and just lay in the warmth and security she was feeling.

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell

The Doctor woke and saw Rose lying beside him with her eyes closed, reluctant to disturb her, he too started thinking.

In all his lives, there had never been any other being like Rose. She could touch his hearts in a way that no one else had ever done. She brought a healing that was unexplainable even for a Time Lord.

He had resisted for so long, fearing the hurt that might come to both of them, unwilling to expose Rose, or himself, but especially Rose, to that. But just by being herself, Rose had worked her magic on him and he found himself finally not being able to resist her charms.

How he loved her and wanted to protect her (not just because he had promised Jackie and was afraid of the force of the slap she would give him if anything happened to Rose either) and to show her all the wonders the universe and galaxies contained.

He tried to stifle a yawn before it escaped, but as it did, he saw Rose open her eyes, look at him and smile. She moved closer putting her head on his chest and he responded by putting his arm around her, holding her close.

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

The Doctor and Rose stayed in that position for quite a while, Rose listening to his double hearts beating and the Doctor listening to her quiet breathing. Just for now it did not matter what was happening outside this room, outside TARDIS.

At this moment they became of one mind, realizing that grabbing hold of such moments when they came meant more than saving whole worlds.

Being with each other was an inescapable part of their timelines and they most happily surrendered to that inevitability and chose to eject all thoughts of what might happen tomorrow out of their minds.

Even TARDIS gave her seal of approval to the couple as she started humming a pleasant tune that matched the mood surrounding Rose and the Doctor.

And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine


End file.
